This protocol is to determine the safety and toxicity of bryostatin 1 given as a brief or continuous infusion in cancer patients every 21 days, to evaluate the pharmacokinetcic parameters of byrostatin 1 in this patient population. As no assay exists for this drug, several bioassays will be evaluated in this study. The study is looking for preliminary evidence of therapeutic activity of pharmacokinetic assay of bryostatin 1 activity.